


First Flight

by Banshee1013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013
Summary: A little piece of fluff (pun intended) about the tiniest angels in the garrison. Inspired by real winged creatures living on my balcony.





	First Flight

Jack first noticed Mom was gone by the chill in the air. He cracked open an eye to check for sure and blinked into the gathering light of morning. Yep, Mom was gone. His heart beat a panicked flutter in his chest.  
   
Opening his other eye, he saw the still form of his brother next to him, and he calmed a bit. Eyes closed, Castiel was still sleeping and hadn't noticed the chill.  
   
"Cas." Jack nudged his brother. "Cas, wake up. Have you seen Mom? Cas?"  
   
Castiel stirred, sighing at the intrusion, and opened the eye closest to Jack. "What is it, Jack? I'm trying to sleep."  
   
"Mom's gone. Have you seen her?" Jack glanced around nervously. "Or Dad? What about Dad?" He turned to meet his brother's singular gaze, then shivered. "I'm cold."  
   
Castiel snuggled closer to Jack, finally noticing the chill himself as he became more fully awake. Popping open the other eye, he raised his head over his little brother's back and surveyed the area. No sign of Mom or Dad.  
   
For a moment concern washed over him before he remembered he was the older brother and needed to set an example. The rumble in his stomach reminded him of where their parents more than likely were.  
   
"I'm sure it's fine, Jack. It's breakfast time, they're out getting breakfast. They'll be right back, I'm sure."  
   
Jack cast a plaintive look at Castiel. "Are you sure? You're sure they're ok?" He felt the rumble in his stomach as well. "I hope you’re right. I'm hungry."  
   
Castiel smiled at him warmly. "I'm sure that's where they are." Jack still didn't look completely convinced - Castiel needed a distraction.  
   
"Here, watch this…" Castiel stood up and moved away slightly, then spread his wings. Flight feathers had pushed away most of the down, and when he flapped them, the gentle breeze ruffled the new feathers on Jack's back, and Jack giggled in delight.  
   
Castiel smiled. "Now you try, Jack. You have almost as many feathers as I have."  
   
Jack stood and spread his wings. He still had more down than feathers but even though a cloud of down drifted into the air as he flapped them, Castiel's feathers ruffled in the downdraft. Jack's eyes sparkled, and Castiel smiled at him affectionately.  
   
"We'll be able to fly soon, Cas!" Jack hopped onto the ledge, facing out, and spread his wings again. "We'll be able to fly with Mom and Dad!" Castiel's breath caught in his throat as Jack wobbled dangerously on the ledge. Jack backpedaled, alarmed, and dropped back off the ledge, eyes wide and breath coming in gasps. Castiel exhaled a sigh of relief.  
   
"You have to be careful, Jack," he scolded. "if you fall you’ll injure yourself and I won’t be able to help you!" Jack nodded, chastened, but almost immediately recovered as an idea occurred to him. "Cas, you're older, and you have more feathers. I'm sure you could do it!"  
   
Castiel gave the idea some thought. It was true - he was older than Jack by at least a few minutes, and definitely bigger in size. Might as well give it a try.  
   
He moved to the ledge but stopped before stepping upon it, considering his options. If he stepped up to the ledge and fell, he would be in the same situation he had warned Jack about - and would be setting a poor example for his little brother. Instead, he stood just shy of the ledge, spread his wings, and flapped as hard as he could.  
   
Tufts of down shook free of his wings but his feathers stroked the air, and for the briefest of moments, his feet lifted from the floor.  
   
Jack squawked behind him. "Cas! You did it, you did it!"  
   
Castiel ceased flapping and dropped back to the floor. Carefully folding his wings, he turned to face Jack, eyes shining. "I did? Are you sure?"  
   
Jack hopped excitedly. "You did! For a little bit." Determined, he stepped to the ledge again but taking Castiel's example, he did not step onto it. Spreading his wings, he flapped as hard as he could - and slowly, slowly, his feet left the floor. Tired, he stopped and dropped back to the floor, panting.  
   
"You did it, Jack!" Castiel nudged Jack back away from the ledge, and Jack flopped down, exhausted from the effort. Castiel nestled close to him as he began to shiver again. Jack leaned against him gratefully.  
   
They had just settled in when Mom alighted on the ledge, beaming with pride. "You boys did so well! I'm so proud of you!"  
   
"You saw us?" Jack hopped back up, flapping his wings in excitement and almost knocking her off the ledge, before containing himself. "Sorry! But you saw us?"  
   
Mom nuzzled him. "I sure did. Dad saw it too!" She glanced over her shoulder at Dad, who was chasing away a belligerent crow. "Now, if you'll move back, I'll give you boys some breakfast. I'm sure you're hungry after all that flying!"  
   
Jack and Castiel eagerly agreed, scuffling for first dibs at the food Mom had brought them. Bellies full, they nestled back into the nest as Mom settled down over them, warming them with the soft feathers on her belly. Content, Castiel and Jack drifted off to sleep - and dreamed of flight.

**Author's Note:**

> See the Tumbler post of this work for pictures of the inspirations for this story :)  
> [Tumblr-First Flight](https://banshee1013.tumblr.com/post/184821899397/first-flight)


End file.
